Les pensées d'un Malfoy Choisir qui l'on est
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Le jour où Draco Malfoy ouvre enfin les yeux... Slash futur. Suite et fin!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Genevieve Black  
  
E-mail : Hermione114hotmail.com  
  
Titre : Pensées d'un Malfoy ; Choisir qui l'on est  
  
Résumé : Disons qu'après un évènement marquant, Draco Malfoy se met à réfléchir à sa vie.  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Genre : Une goutte de drame, une perle d'action et un soupçon de slash.  
  
Disclamers : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling. Mais comme c'est une bonne amie, elle me prête ses perso le temps de quelques fics.  
  
NDLA : C'est ma première fic HP qui ne soit pas un One-Shot. Bon, il l'était à l'origine, mais ça a changé par la suite. Enjoy et reviews, svp !  
  
En passant, j'ai fait une erreur de postage la première fois. J'ai posté en anglais et fut assez déçue des messages négatifs qu'on m'a envoyés. Les français sont beaucoup plus compréhensifs que les anglophones ! Toutefois, j'ai également reçu deux messages qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir. Alors un énorme Merci à Dreyd et Lexie the Dreamer. Quant à Dreyd : Bien sur que Drake est un gentil petit garçon... enfin, quand il veut...

Pensées d'un Malfoy  
Choisir qui l'on est

Les gens changent. Parfois progressivement, suivant la courbe tumultueuse des années, mais il arrive que cela soit brusque. Ce fut mon cas. De l'obscurité, je passai à la lumière, au côté juste.  
  
Mon acte n'était pas irréfléchi, comme vous le sous-entendrez sûrement. Non, je dirais plutôt que ce fut une illumination. C'est arrivé comme ça, alors que je me regardais dans une glace. Je venais de sortir de la douche et, encore tout dégoulinant, n'avait noué qu'une serviette de bain autour de ma taille.  
  
Ma peau blanche semblait de porcelaine, exposée aux doux rayons de la lune pleine et parfaitement ronde. L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin et pourtant, contrairement à beaucoup de mes camarades, je n'en ressentais aucune joie propre, allant jusqu'à la craindre. J'étais en septième et dernière année, et bientôt diplômé de l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse d'Europe, voire du monde, mais n'arrivais qu'à m'en sentir las. Ici, à Poudlard, j'étais chez moi. Il n'y avait qu'ici que je me sentais réellement vivant.  
  
Les gouttelettes d'eau coulaient sur mon torse imberbe que des années d'entraînements de Quidditch avaient musclé. Je savais qu'avec mon physique, additionné à mon aisance et à ma prestance naturelle, j'étais considéré par bien des familles comme un très bon parti, voire le meilleur. Dû à ma position, très enviable, également. Pour une partie de la population, s'entend. Et pourtant cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'ignorais volontairement les belles paroles veloutées et les oeillades très subjectives de certains de mes condisciples.  
  
J'étais préfet-en-chef, bien entendu. Je disposais de mes propres appartements privés, reliés par une tapisserie à la salle commune de ma maison. On me traitait en roi, on s'assurait toujours que je ne manquais de rien, et que je disposais d'une tranquillité suprême lorsque j'en avais le désir. J'aurais dû être heureux, non ? Eh bien non.  
  
Combien de fois n'ai-je souhaité ardemment être quelqu'un d'autre, ne pas avoir à sembler parfait et intouchable aux yeux des autres ? Ou bien encore à être apprécié pour ce que j'étais vraiment, au fond de moi ?  
  
Devant ce miroir, au beau milieu de la nuit, j'ai vu ce que j'étais moi- même. Cette marque sombre, sur mon avant-bras, me rappelait sans cesse ma condition. Malgré toutes les belles promesses, je n'étais finalement qu'un esclave.  
  
Car un esclave, par définition, c'est un homme ( ou une femme ), qui doit se prosterner face au pouvoir. C'est celui qui agit, qui répond aux ordres donnés par le Maître, sous peine de sévices, de punitions. Alors nous, Mangemorts, qui nous croyions si forts et puissants, n'étions que de vulgaires instruments dont la perte ne saurait atteindre notre Seigneur.  
  
Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois où je rencontrai le Puissant. J'avais tant de fois entendu mon père en parler que j'en étais venu à l'idéaliser. Je l'imaginais grand et fort, d'une beauté surnaturelle, possédant un pouvoir que rien ne pouvait égaler. Sa Magnificence, comme le nommait Lucius. Je déchantai vite.  
  
Je fus introduis dans une vaste salle sombre où chancelaient la flamme de quelques bougies posées sur des socles en métal éparpillés aléatoirement. Il faisait froid, glacial, mais ce ne fut pas la basse température qui me fit frissonner. Pénétrer en ces lieux, c'était comme descendre aux enfers. J'attendais la venue de Lucifer.  
  
Bien résolu à ne pas faire honte à mon paternel, que je savais de l'autre côté de la porte, trépignant, je fis quelques pas avant de m'immobiliser. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je savais que je n'étais plus seul. Je faisais taire les battements affolés de mon coeur et tendis l'oreille.  
  
Juste devant moi. Je pouvais entendre une respiration rauque et un sifflement effrayant. Mais malgré ma peur que je combattais en vain, je posai un genou par terre et baissai les yeux en signe de soumission. Il y eut un froissement et je sentis la présence tout près.  
  
- Ton père ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet, Draco Malfoy.  
  
La voix était étouffée et paraissait étrangement lointaine. Il y eut un ricanement qui me glaça le sang.  
  
- Relève-toi, petit dragon.  
  
J'obéissais mais n'osais lever les yeux. Je sentais les siens braqués sur moi et un filet de sueur froide descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'étais pétrifié tandis que, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie prochaine, il tournait autour de moi.  
  
- Tu as peur ? Fit sa voix sur ma droite.  
  
- Il faudrait être fou pour oser prétendre le contraire, Milord.  
  
Je me mordis la langue, me surprenant moi-même d'avoir oser répondre. Lucius m'avait pourtant prévenu. Je serrai les dents et attendis le Doloris. Je frissonnai lorsqu'au lieu de cela, il éclata de rire.  
  
- Voilà un bien fougueux et courageux jeune homme. Peu son ceux qui osent encore prendre la parole devant moi sans que je ne le leur ai préalablement permis, le sais-tu ? Un silence suivit.  
  
- Tu n'as pas terminé tes études, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- En effet, Maître.  
  
C'est alors que je vis une ombre onduler à mes pieds. Malgré ma peur viscérale, je restai de marbre tandis que l'immense serpent commençaient une espèce de danse autour de nous.  
  
- Il me faut justement un espion au sein du collège. Quelqu'un qui serait chargé de surveiller le vieux fou et ce morveux de Potter. Penses-tu être apte à remplir ce rôle, Draco ?  
  
- Ce sera un honneur de vous servir, maître.  
  
Mon coeur semblait vouloir bondir hors de ma poitrine. Si mes jambes n'avaient pas été du coton, nul doute que je me serais enfui. Même en sachant ce qui m'attendrait dans pareil cas. Son souffle glacial derrière mon oreille me donnait envie de vomir.  
  
- Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûterait si jamais tu me décevais, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
J'acquiesçait silencieusement, le coeur au bord des lèvres.  
  
- Bien. Maintenant, regarde moi.  
  
Je levai les yeux contre mon gré, comme poussé par une force étrangère, et restai pétrifié d'horreur, bien que ne le montrant pas. Alors que j'avais imaginé un home beau, hors du commun, je ne voyais que matière grisâtre et fripée en guise de peau. Son visage était triangulaire, tel la tête d'un serpent, et il avait des lèvres quasi-inexistantes tant elles étaient pâles et fines. Pour nez, deux fentes au milieu du visage, mais le pire restait ses yeux... Rouges sang, comme ceux des vampires, et sans vie.  
  
- Vois à ce dont je suis réduit... Oh, je lis le dégoût dans tes yeux, et ce même si ton père t'a appris à tout cacher. Mais je perçois aussi ta peur, ce qui est beaucoup mieux. Tu as raison de me craindre, mon dragon. Je pourrais te faire subir mille souffrances, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie la mort. Car la mort est si douce...  
  
Son souffle putride balayait ma joue. Mes entrailles se tordaient, se convulsaient , cherchant à quitter leur berceau. Et pourtant, je soutenais son regard. J'étais mortifié. C'était comme regarder en face toutes ses peurs condensées. Il représentait à la fois la mort et la souffrance. Mais pas celle qui vous inspirait la pitié, non. Toute cette souffrance, c'était celle de ses victimes. Je gardai néanmoins la tête haute et le port fier, comme le voulait mon rang. ï 


	2. Esclave

Me revoilà !

Réponses au reviews :

Lexie the dreamer : Ben si, j'ai finalement pu poster alors... Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Have a nice reading!

Céline402 : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Les fics où les verbes sont mal conjugués sont parfois lourdes, ce qui est dommage car parfois le reste est excellent. Dis... Je peux garder mon A même si j'ai mis du temps à poster ? Promis, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois! J'ai finit les cours, en plus. Ça aide! Bisou!

Nanas : Merci pour ton reviews! J'espère que tu aimeras cette partie! Kisses.

Rapi : Mdr, je comprends parfaitement! Draco dans le bain... Miam! Bonne suite ! Biz.

POH : Oh, merci! Quels jolis mots ! Voici la suite, en espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant ! Merci encore et Bizz !

Yumi : Je suis heureuse que mon Drake te plaise autant ! Je trouve qu'il est un personnage fascinant. J'espère qu'il reste à la hauteur dans ce qui suit ! Pour ce qui est de ta question.... Bonne lecture ! Mdr. Bisou!

Manehou : Voici la suite ! Merci pour le reviews. Kisses.

NDLA : Merci pour tous les reviews! J'étais super impressionnée! Je tiens également à préciser que je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster cette suite. Malheureusement, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon PC. Enfin, pardon encore et bonne lecture ! Bisou, Gen.

Partie 2/3

Le matin suivant me trouva inquiet. À tout moment, je m'attendais à voir débarquer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou encore les Aurors du Ministère pour me conduire à Azkaban. Bien sur, les détraqueurs avaient quitté la prison, étant désormais à la solde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais on racontait que les nouveaux gardiens de la célèbre prison étaient très _chaleureux_.

J'eus du mal à me concentrer en cours et reçu même, pour la première fois de ma vie, une réprimande de Rogue pour avoir raté ma potion, pourtant assez simple. Lorsqu'il me demanda de rester après la classe et exigea des explications sur mon comportement absent, je prétextai une insomnie ( Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux ) et partis avant qu'il n'ai pu insister.

Alors que je quittais les cachots, j'aperçu Potter qui semblait m'attendre près d'une armure. Cela me fit penser à l'événement survenu avec l'une d'entre elles quelques jours plus tôt. Je savais ce qu'il pouvait faire d'un tas de métal, mais me questionnais malgré moi sur ce qu'il pourrait faire à quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas. Ce qui était en quelque sorte mon cas. Pas très rassurant... Je ralentis le pas mais parvins néanmoins devant lui. Il me regardait calmement alors que je bouillais intérieurement.

- Tu joue l'éclaireur ? Ou bien tu désires m'attraper tout seul pour rafler les honneurs ? Un redoutable espion, ça ferait bien pour ton CV, non ?

Il parut... blessé.

- Si j'avais voulu t'arrêter, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais fait avant ? Je sais depuis longtemps que tu es un Mangemort. Que tu es chargé de nous surveiller, Dumbledore et moi. J'en ai simplement eu la confirmation cette nuit.

- Tu ne me dénonceras pas ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis ton ennemi.

- J'ai fait un choix. Comme tu auras toi-même à en faire un très bientôt. Et ce jour-là, tu feras ce que tu désires, tu agiras comme il te semble juste, et non pas parce que c'est ce que t'on t'aura dicté.

- Je pourrais te tuer.

Il s'avança jusqu'à m'effleurer et me souffla :

- Cela restera ton choix, et tu auras à en subir les conséquences. Mais réfléchis bien, Draco. _Je _ne voudrais pas avoir à te tuer. Et crois-moi, je n'hésiterai pas.

Il se recula.

- Dans les deux cas, quoi que tu décides, quoi que tu fasses, je serai là.

Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, il partit.

Plus tard dans la nuit, toujours victime d'insomnies, je décidai de prendre une douche glacée pour me remettre les idées au clair. C'est après celle-ci que je rencontrai mon reflet dans la glace. Les paroles de Potter résonnaient encore dans ma tête, me hantant.

Un choix. Deux mots, simples. Choix. Une syllabe. Mais pourtant tant d'importance, soudainement. Potter avait raison. Toute ma vie, j'avais suivi sans rien dire les commandements de mon père. J'étais jeune et il m'avait inculqué son enseignement, sa morale et ses règles depuis mon enfance. Je marchais sur un chemin qu'avait tracé des générations de Malfoy avant moi, et ce sans me poser de questions.

Mais étant désormais un jeune adulte, les données changeaient. J'avais 17 ans et, à ce stade, il n'était plus possible de mettre la faute sur Lucius. Son emprise sur moi diminuait et, à default de disparaître complètement, s'estomperait encore, diminuerait. J'étais maître de mon destin.

Mais que voulais-je vraiment ?

La réponse, je la connaissais depuis longtemps, mais refusais de la regarder en face. Elle était cachée au fond de moi et mon entrée dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait que renforcer cette conviction.

Je ne serais jamais l'esclave de personne. Je voulais vivre pour moi, faire ce que je voulais. Et ce dont j'étais encore plus sur, c'était que moi Mangemort, je n'accéderais jamais à cette liberté à laquelle j'aspirais depuis toujours.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et m'habillai prestement, enfilant ma robe noire et me drapant d'une cape de même couleur. Déterminé comme jamais auparavant, je me glissai hors de mes quartiers et, d'un pas sur, me fondai dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser Rusard ou tout autre membre du personnel, je parvins enfin à destination. Étant préfet-en-chef, je connaissais tous les mots de passe, et le prononçai d'une voix qui se voulait sure.

- Jedusor.

J'ignorais encore alors la signification de ce nom et ne l'appris que plus tard. Je ne vous cacherais pas mon étonnement à ce moment-là. Enfin...

La statue pivota, dévoilant un escalier et me permettant de l'introduire dans le bureau du directeur. Je cognai, mon coeur en faisant de même dans ma poitrine, et entrai lorsqu'on m'invita à le faire.

Coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit violet à étoiles jaunes ( son excentricité n'était plus à prouver ), Dumbledore m'accueillit d'un sourire. En le voyant en robe de nuit, je me frappai mentalement en me rappelant de l'heure tardive, ou matinale, selon le point de vue.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard, professeur. Je... je reviendrai demain...

- Ne soyez pas bête, monsieur Malfoy. J'étais de toute façon réveillé. Vous savez, à mon âge, je n'ai besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil. Asseyez-vous, me dit-il en désignant un fauteuil devant son bureau. Un bonbon au citron ? Continua-t-il en portant vers moi un bol remplit de friandises.

- Je vous remercie, déclinais-je poliment.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire...

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, hésitant, mais retroussai finalement ma manche droite et lui montrai mon avant-bras.

- Un tatouage très intéressant. Mais comment puis-je vous aider ?

- Je n'en veux plus. Ni de cette marque, ni de ce qu'elle représente. Aidez-moi.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de la faire disparaître, Draco, m'apprit calmement le vieil homme.

- Je sais, mais... Ce n'est pas la marque que je veux fuir, c'est ce qu'elle me poussera bientôt à faire.

Les yeux du vieux sorcier ont alors rencontré les miens. Il avait un regard étrange, envoûtant, qui donnait l'impression qu'il vous transperçait littéralement. C'était comme être mis à nu devant lui. Mais comme avec Voldemort, je ne me détournai pas.

- Malgré ce qu'affirme le ministère, nous sommes en période de pré-guerre et même si tu affirmes vouloir nous rejoindre, je ne peux te faire confiance. Les espions ne sont pas rares, et ils sont partout. Peux-tu me donner une preuve de ta bonne foi ?

Je ne pouvais pas. Je disposais seulement de ma parole et je savais bien que ce n'était pas suffisant.

- Et si je me portais garant de lui ? Fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me suis retourné.

- Harry ? Fit le directeur qui semblait visiblement surpris également.

- La porte n'était pas fermée, et comme je passais dans le coin...

Il laissa voler le reste de sa phrase.

- Puisque vous m'avez une fois de plus refuser l'obtention de potion sans-rêves, je ne pouvais dormir et aie décidé de faire une petite ballade, expliqua-t-il à Dumbledore.

C'était sûrement le pourquoi de leur récente dispute. Je remarquai alors la cicatrice rougeoyante sur le front de Potter. Le vieil homme prit un visage peiné.

- Encore ?

- Toujours, répliqua le griffondor. Il s'amuse. Vous retrouverez les corps demain.

- Moldus ?

- Oui. Des touristes Hollandais, si j'en crois leur accent.

Le directeur hocha la tête, l'air fatigué. Je suivais leur échange, confus.

- Donc, reprit-il, tu lui fais confiance ?

- Pour le moment, répondit le Survivant.

Puis, se tournant vers moi ;

- Si je sens qu'il puisse nous trahir, je le tuerai.

Un frisson me parcourut. Par Merlin... Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande s'il était sérieux, s'il en aurait vraiment été capable. Je pense que oui, et c'est bien le plus effrayant.

- Bien, lança Dumbledore en se levant. Harry ? Si tu veux bien...

- Moi, professeur ? Mais...

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout...

- D'accord, le coupa Potter.

Je commençais pour ma part à avoir un terrible mal de crâne à tenter de comprendre leur échange. Près de moi, Potter siffla doucement. Il y eut dans la pièce un éclat rouge et or et un magnifique phénix vint se poser sur son épaule.

- J'aurais besoin de ta contribution, Phumsek.

L'oiseau roucoula mélodieusement et plongea son bec dans son plumage. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, tenant une gracieuse plume. Potter la prit et caressa furtivement l'animal qui s'envola ensuite pour rejoindre son perchoir. Le Survivant s'approcha de moi, jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres nous séparent, et me tendit la plume. Lorsque j'en saisis l'autre extrémité, elle se changea en or.

- Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Draco, me souffla-t-il.

À suivre...

Un p'tit review ? Please...


	3. La guerre

___Message : Voilà la suite après presque ( bah si, tiens ) un mois d'absence. Je suis désolée pour le retard et j'espère que, malgré tout, il me reste quelques lecteurs. Je ne répondrai pas aux reviews du dernier chapitre par manque de temps, et j« ,en suis désolée également. Je me rattraperai, promis. Oh, et... si la fin ne vous plaît pas... Attendez la suite! Elle viendra vite, promis. Bisou!_

_Gen_

_Et s'il y avait encore de l'espoir ?_

Je devins espion, un agent double. Voldemort croyait que je continuais à amasser des renseignements pour lui alors que, malgré les apparences, c'était tout le contraire. Avec l'aide de Rogue et la mienne, l'Ordre put, et cela à de multiples reprises, sauver la vie d'innocents. Des dizaines de Mangemorts furent arrêtés et certains furent condamnés au Baiser du Détraqueur, grâce à quelques rares d'entre eux qui étaient toujours avec nous. Les autres furent enfermés à Azkaban à perpétuité.

La guerre faisait rage mais Poudlard était toujours, heureusement, un endroit sûr. La population de l'école s'accrut. Entre les murs du collège, nous étions tous en sécurité.

Je participais aux réunions de l'Ordre à Londres. Potter y assistait également en tant que témoin muet. Pendant qu'il était au 12, Square Grimmaurd, son regard était encore plus hanté que de coutume. McGonagall finit par m'apprendre que l'endroit était l'ancienne demeure de Sirius Black, parrain de Potter, qui avait perdu la vie deux ans plus tôt. Je n'en su pas plus, mais cela me suffit amplement.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le surveiller. Et je savais bien qu'il en était conscient, même s'il ne m'en parlait pas. Pendant ces réunions où nous étions assied face-à-face, je lui jetais des coups d'oeil que je voulais discrets. Quant à lui, il me souriait. Je fus d'abord surpris. Les autres également, mais il n'en tenait pas compte.

Il ne parlait à personne et semblait parfois bouillir littéralement sur place. Je devinai très vite que son inactivité dans cette guerre ne lui plaisait guère. On ne le laissait sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard que lors de ces rencontres, et encore, avec difficulté.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un prisonnier de guerre, m'avoua-t-il un jour.

Dumbledore rencontrait tous les anciens et nous avions été gentiment priés de quitter la pièce. Je l'avais suivis jusqu'à l'étage et avais pénétré à sa suite dans une chambre éclairée dans laquelle était paresseusement couché un grand hypogriffe qui se leva lorsqu'il nous vit. Je le reconnu immédiatement.

- Il ne te fera rien si tu lui montre du respect, me dit le Survivant. Viens plus près.

Je m'approchai lentement et, avec prudence, m'inclinai. L'animal fit de même et je soupirai de soulagement. Potter caressait tendrement l'encolure de la bête, le regard lointain. Nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls depuis l'épisode des cachots. C'était deux mois plus tôt. Mars se terminait.

- C'est à qui parviendra à m'avoir. Bien sur, Tom veut me tuer, mais il aimerait largement plus que je me joigne à lui. Je préfère la mort au déshonneur.

Je vins près de lui et le regardai conjurer le cadavre d'un rat mot qui vola jusqu'à nous. Buck n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

- Les rangs de Voldemort s'amenuisent. La guerre ne durera pas indéfiniment, lui rappelais-je.

- Tu as raison, je suppose.

- Que comptes-tu faire, ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? Répéta-t-il, fonçant les sourcils.

- Oui, comme profession, continuais-je. Tu voulais devenir Auror, non ? Je te verrais plutôt comme attrapeur professionnel.

- C'est un compliment ? S'enquit-il, un brin sournois.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Prends-le comme tu veux. Mais tu voles très bien sur un balai, personne n'osera prétendre le contraire. Et tes piqués... comment tu fais ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toucher le sol. ( Clin d'oeil inconscient, j'ai écrit ça il y a un bail! )

Il se remis à caresser l'animal qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'ai reçu des offres pour jouer dans plusieurs équipes professionnelles. L'Angleterre m'a déjà envoyé plusieurs demandes.

- Et ?

- J'ai refusé.

- Mais pourquoi ? M'étais-je étonné. Tu adores le Quidditch, non ?

- Bien sur. Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu.

- Alors que feras-tu ?

- Me reposer.

Il me fit un sourire et je me sentis lui répondre par la pareille.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Partir en voyage. Loin de l'Angleterre, si possible. Et puis prendre du bon temps sous les palmiers.

- Tu sais faire ça, toi ? Me taquina-t-il.

- Tu serais étonné, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis un vilain garçon... Et si tu n'es pas convaincu, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi... On apprendrait à mieux se connaître, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ?

- Ce serait bien, dit-il à ma plus grande surprise.

Il administra une dernière caresse à Buck et se tourna vers moi.

- Il se fait tard. Que dirais-tu de rentrer ?

J'acquiesçai et nous descendîmes. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte du grand salon dans lequel se trouvait les membres de l'Ordre, il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras, juste sur la Marque des Ténèbres, invisible sous mon pull à manches longues. Je l'interrogeai du regard, contenant un frisson.

- Je suis content que tu sois avec nous, Drake.

Je passai outre le surnom, assez agréable soit dit en passant, et ne me préoccupai que de l'expression de son visage que je n'arrivais pas à traduire. Il exerça une dernière pression sur mon bras et passa devant moi pour rejoindre Dumbledore qui nous attendait, souriant étrangement.

**Apprendre ce qu'est la guerre**

La remise des diplômes arriva enfin, ou déjà selon les avis. Le mien, cela va sans dire. Je ne voulais pas quitter le château qui m'apparaissaient comme un havre de paix.

Mais la cérémonie ne fut pas joyeuse, contrairement aux attentes de beaucoup de mes condisciples. Alors que Dumbledore faisait son discours, une vague de froid intense s'abattit sur nous. De la forêt interdite sortirent des centaines de Détraqueurs qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, avaient réussi à franchir les barrières de sécurité magique de l'école.

Les élèves les plus vieux restèrent tandis que les autres entraient rapidement à l'intérieur, entourés des préfets. Je me rappelle encore cette sensation de malaise et de désespoir qui nous happait tous. Certains, confrontés aux plus horribles moments de leur existence, pleuraient ou hurlaient, et le reste des combattants reculaient face aux anciens gardiens de prison qui avaient pour l'occasion enlevé leurs masques, montrant à tous la chaire putride et grisâtre de leur visage, ainsi que leur cavité buccale dont ils désespéraient de se servir sur ces âmes à portée d'eux...

Alors que je plongeai à mon tour dans l'abîme, la foule se fendit soudain, s'écartant sur le passage d'un énorme et magnifique cerf argenté. De ses bois puissants, il anéanti des dizaines de créatures à lui seul avant que n'apparaissent enfin d'autre patronus. Les enseignants conjuraient eux aussi et, au bout d'une demi-heure, nous étions fin seuls. Je rejoignit Harry et le reste de l'Ordre, tous présents.

Réunis en cercles, les Serpentard, parlaient à voix basse. Comme moi, eux n'avaient pas été prévenus de l'attaque et la colère et le ressentiment se lisaient sur leurs visages. Ils vinrent vers nous et nous déclarèrent que cette guerre était désormais la leur également. Le fait que Voldemort ne se soucie que de la victoire et non pas de leurs vies les révoltait. Bien que la raison de leur engagement n'était pas pour ainsi dire la meilleure, nous les acceptâmes dans nos rangs. Le désir de vengeance, tel un parfum capiteux, flottait autour de nous.

Et alors que nous parlions d'éventuelles représailles, Harry tomba à genoux, gémissant de douleur. Je me suis précipité mais avant que je n'ai pu le toucher, il a relevé la tête. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang et leurs pupilles horizontales. McGonagall poussa un petit cri et le visage du Survivant se déforma d'un horrible rictus malsain. Ses lèvres bougèrent et, d'une voix froide, il ricana :

- Il semblerait que l'heure soit venue de régler nos comptes.

Puis, ses yeux sont revenus verts et je l'ai attrapé juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. J'ai serré son corps flasque contre moi en me tournant vers Dumbledore.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Voldemort, a murmuré Harry contre mon torse.

- Repose-toi, ai-je murmuré.

- Plus tard.

Il a regardé le vieux mage.

- Il nous attends. Tout près du manoir Jedusor.

- Saurais-tu nous y conduire ? A demandé l'homme qui ne paraissait soudain plus frêle du tout.

Harry a hoché positivement la tête.

- Bien, je vais prévenir les autres.

Avec Dumbledore à sa tête, la petite foule s'est dirigée vers le château, nous laissant seuls.

- Ça va ? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Aide-moi seulement à me relever, dit-il.

Je me suis exécuté. Il chancelait, aussi laissai-je un bras autour de sa taille.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je.

- Il a prit possession de moi.

- Quoi ?

- Ça ne me fait pratiquement rien, parce que mon corps n'accepte pas sa présence et la rejette. Il ne parvient qu'à rester que pendant très peu de temps, mais chaque fois, cela me choque. Ça passera.

- Sûr ?

- Certain.

Il a levé les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, le soleil disparaissant lentement à l'horizon.

- Il fera bientôt nuit, constata-t-il.

Il se retourna vers moi et je constatai alors à quel point nous étions proches.

- Et toi, ça va ?

- T'inquiète pas.

Il serra mon bras.

- Beaucoup mourrons.

- Je sais, ai-je hoqueté, la gorge serrée.

- Ce sera dur.

- Nous allons gagner.

- J'aimerais partager ton assurance. Comment savoir ce que nous réserve demain ?

- J'ai confiance en toi. Et cela vaut toutes les certitudes.

Je l'attirai dans une étreinte, le serrant de toutes mes forces. Il me répondit autant qu'il le pu.

- Tu es un grand sorcier, Harry. Plus puissant que Lui, malgré les apparences.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il. Je ne veux décevoir personne.

- Je serai fier de toi, et ce quoi qu'il arrive.

Il s'écarta légèrement et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tout se passera bien, ajoutai-je encore.

Il n'a rien dit, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux.

- Ton père sera là-bas, me dit-il finalement. Tu arriveras à lui faire face ?

- Il n'est plus mon père. Il est l'ennemi. J'ai une nouvelle famille qui vaut mille fois l'ancienne.

Il m'a sourit et a posé son front contre mon épaule, se nichant au creux de mon cou.

- Je suis si fatigué... a-t-il soupiré.

- Ce sera bientôt fini.

- Oui...

- Et tout de suite après, je te kidnappe.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sur, je t'emmène sur une île déserte et je te force à te reposer.

Il rit contre ma peau, me faisant frissonner.

- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour tout. Sans toi, je ne serais pas ici.

- Tu aurais fini par t'apercevoir que Voldemort manipulait ses fidèles.

- Mais qui sait quelles horreurs j'aurais pu commettre auparavant. Tu as sauvé mon âme.

Il s'est de nouveau redressé et, de son pouce, a caressé ma joue. J'ai saisit sa main dans la mienne, me logeant contre elle.

- Après la bataille, il faudra que l'on parle, murmurai-je.

Une larme coula, quittant son lac d'émeraude.

- Harry ?

Je voulu effacer l'intruse mais n'en eu pas le temps. Il saisit mes lèvres entre les siennes et je répondis automatiquement à son baiser. D'abord fougueux, il devint progressivement doux lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, enlacés au milieu de parc, mais maintenant, même l'éternité me paraît éphémère si c'est avec lui qu'elle s'écoule.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nos fronts demeurèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Il posa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Sois fort.

Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur et nous avons rejoint les autres pour nous préparer. Nous nous sommes armés d'amulettes protectrices et avons enfilé des tuniques spéciales qui rendaient faciles les mouvements, bien utiles lors des combats. Tandis qu'en équipe nous nous jetions des sorts de protection, Dumbledore demanda à parler à Harry et l'entraîna à l'écart. Il lui remit une grande épée incrustée de pierres précieuses.

- C'était celle de Godric Griffondor, dit le vieil homme. Il est normal qu'elle revienne a son héritier.

Harry prit l'arme blanche par sa garde et leva la lame étincelante à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il mit sa paume sur son côté tranchant et l'y fit glisser. Lorsqu'il l'en a retirée, le métal était teinté de rouge, de son sang. Autour de nous, les gens se réunissaient. Ils le regardaient tous, semblant attendre de sa part un quelconque signal. Il le perçut.

- Allons-y, dit-il.

**Court récit d'une bataille**

_Flashback _

_Pov Draco_

La bataille fait rage. L'aube naît lentement à l'horizon. Depuis l'aurore, nous combattons. L'épuisement est là, bien présent, mais nous le repoussons. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur. Les sorts fusent et les corps dans vie jonchent le sol. Beaucoup sont stupéfixiés, Mangemorts essentiellement. Car eux ne s'embarrassent pas.

Des éclairs multicolores travaillent le ciel, mais ce sont les verts que je guette le plus. Qui sait qui ils atteindront.

Je contourne un corps, ne prenant même pas garde à son identité. Dans la mort, les rôles sont-ils toujours importants ? Une victime est une victime, un cadavre de plus à ensevelir au final.

Un coup d'oeil me permet de voir que l'Ordre et ses paires gagnent du terrain. Les Mangemorts commencent à reculer, certains s'agenouillant en guise de soumission. Aucun d'entre eux ne porte l'une de leurs habituelles cagoules, comme s'ils revendiquaient ainsi leur fierté d'être les monstres sans pitié qu'ils sont. Qu'ils n'ont pas peur... Ils m'écoeurent.

J'ai dû essuyer et éviter plusieurs sorts depuis notre arrivée. Ma trahison n'a pas plu. Et ce n'est pas terminé. La haine est visible sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi.

- Traître, siffle-t-il.

Il lève sa baguette vers moi mais je le prends de vitesse, lançant un _Expeliarmus _qui le désarme. J'attrape sa baguette au vol et le menace de la mienne. Il me regarde, moqueur.

- Me tueras-tu, Draco ? M'enlèveras-tu la vie comme tu as renié ton sang ?

- Les êtres tels que vous ne méritent pas la mort. Ils croupissent au fond d'une geôle.

- Mon maître me sauvera. Et il te tuera.

- Il mourra, Voldemort ne survivra pas. C'est la fin, père, comprenez.

Il sourit ironiquement.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gouvernera notre monde, fils. Quant à ceux qui sont de race inférieure ou qui ne veulent reconnaître sa supériorité, il les annihilera, les massacrera jusqu'au dernier.

Je le regarde proférer et en moi, l'enfant pleure. Il pleure pour ce qu'est devenu son père, pour ce qu'un autre a fait de lui. Pour le pardon d'un homme condamner à la folie éternelle.

- Regardez autour de vous, dis-je en secouant la tête. Nous vainquons. Nous vous défaisons. Ce sera bientôt terminé.

- Peut-être dis-tu vrai, Draco. Mais nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir combattu... Et à ce propos, aurais-tu vu ce cher Survivant, récemment ?

L'étincelle dans ses yeux m'inquiète. Je jette un regard aux alentours. Lucius se met à rire démentiellement. La peur me contracte le ventre. Je stupéfie mon père et cris _son_ nom. Aucune réponse ne me parvient.

Je me mets à courir en direction du boisé qui côtoie le versant sud du Manoir Jedusor. C'est comme si mon coeur savait et dirigeait mes pas. Je ne sais pas où je me dirige, mais je sais qui j'y trouverai.

_Fin du Flashback_

Vous avez déjà ressenti ce déchirement dans l'âme, cet affreux sentiment qu'on vous arrache ce que vous avec de plus précieux ? C'est atroce. Je halète et ai envi de hurler, de pleurer. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir remarqué auparavant sa disparition, de ne pas avoir su ce qu'il projetait de faire. Ou du moins de tenter.

C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris. Que j'ai tout compris. Les regards, les paroles sans parcelles de futur, la larme solitaire et finalement son baiser, dernier au revoir avant que nous ne partions combattre. Il avait tout prévu. Je l'ai su, tout simplement, comme dans un flash de conscience, et je me suis mis à courir encore plus vite. Chaque minute comptait. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris tout cela bien avant ? Pourquoi avoir eu si peur de reconnaître mes sentiments ? Et s'il était trop tard ?__

Et soudain, alors que j'allais franchir la barrière des arbres, je suis tombé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement la douleur était forte, pire encore qu'un Doloris, mais je luttai férocement pour m'en défaire. Quand enfin elle s'atténua, je compris soudainement. Je relevai la manche gauche de ma robe de combat pour découvrir la surface immaculée de mon avant-bras. La Marque des Ténèbres n'y était plus. Comme si elle n'y avait jamais été. Ma gorge se noua et je criai encore son nom tout en me remettant debout.

Je parvins dans la clairière, courant toujours, et comme jamais.

Et je le vis enfin, et me figeai d'horreur.

- _Harry !_

FIN DE L'ÉPISODE

_Mouah ah ah ah ah!_


End file.
